oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zamorak
Zamorak (colloquially Zammy) is one of the three major gods. His symbol is a flame, which is also shown on his God Armour. Zamorak is the God of chaos and evil and by extension, war. Guthix calls him a personification of Chaos when asked about this in one of his letters. His followers burnt the original Wizards' Tower to the ground, depriving the Saradomin mages of the time of much of the knowledge of magic, and in particular how to make runes. Zamorak was the second main participant in the God wars. Though he did not shape the world as did Guthix, Zamorak had corrupted many parts of the would-be orderly world Saradomin envisioned with taints of "evil" (in the opinion of most people), especially in human nature and such. History of Zamorak Zamorak was not always a god but was once a mortal Mahjarrat. How he became a god was once not known, and the specifics are still a bit fuzzy. However, it is now known by talking to ghosts involved with a revolt which he led. He used to be a general of the army of the great god Zaros until he and some of his close followers decided to rebel. Using the Staff of Armadyl, which he obtained through a series of circumstances mentioned in more detail during the miniquest, Zamorak was able to stab Zaros in the back with it whilst his close followers (including Hazeel, Drakan, Zemouregal, a human warrior named Viggora, and some others not mentioned by name) fought off Zaros' body guards. He stabbed Zaros in the back with the staff but this did not do much at first other than sending Zaros going into a blind rage. However, when Zaros had him in his grasp and was ready to deliver the death blow, Zaros tripped, thus causing the Staff of Armadyl to impale Zamorak as well as him, thus sending Zaros' power through the staff into Zamorak like an electrical current. After this, Zaros faded out of the dimension while cursing all involved in the revolt to be invisible ghosts for the rest of eternity, and Zamorak seemed more solid, although he did not become a god until a short time later. Full Zamorak is considered to be Zamorak platelegs/Zamorak plateskirt, Zamorak platebody, Zamorak full helmet, and Zamorak kiteshield. Zamorak signed his postbag letters "Strength through Chaos". Followers of Zamorak * Iban - the self-proclaimed son of Zamorak. He has taken control of the Underground Pass. * Hazeel - a Mahjarrat who helped Zamorak rebel against Zaros. He is resurrected in the Hazeel Cult quest. * Mage of Zamorak - Helps the player to access the Abyss in return for information regarding the Rune Essence mines. * Lazim - he is a desert statue sculptor. He is involved in Enakhra's Lament quest. * Enakhra - another Mahjarrat, she built a temple for Zamorak in the desert. She is seen in Enakhra's Lament. * Monks of Zamorak - basically monks who follow Zamorak. * Chaos Dwarves - the evil versions of dwarves. * Chaos Druids - the evil versions of druids. * Spirit of Scorpius - once a Zamorakian, now he is a ghost. He gives unholy symbol moulds and blesses unholy symbols after players complete Observatory Quest. * Dessous - a warrior of Zamorak and one of the guardians in desert treasure * Dark wizards - they are dark and evil versions of wizards. * Necromancers - they follow Zamorak, and drop the robes of Zamorak. * Dagon'hai - this organization is said to follow Zamorak in the Journal of Sin'keth Magis. * Surok Magis is the new leader of the Dagon'hai, and attempted to take over Misthalin through the mind of King Roald. * Lucien is a fellow Mahjarrat after the Staff of Armadyl * Lord Drakan, his vampires/vampyres, and most of Morytania, including werewolves, support Zamorak. * Solus Dellagar is a major criminal, and uses Flames of Zamorak in his crimes. * The Black Knights are to Zamorak as the White Knights are to Saradomin. * Zemouregal is a Mahjarrat who aided Zamorak in the rebellion against Zaros. * Thammaron is an Elder demon and was the lieutenant of Zamorak. Thammaron died at Uzer. Affiliated Items * Unholy symbol * Unholy book * Zamorak staff * Zamorak cape * Zamorak wine * Zamorak mjolnir * Zamorak robes Though not explicitly linked to Zamorak, the red robes available at the Canifis clothes shop exhibit the general look of Zamorak clothing. Zamorak Armour * Zamorak full helmet * Zamorak platebody * Zamorak plateskirt * Zamorak platelegs * Zamorak kiteshield See also * History * Guthix * Saradomin Category:Deities